A Question of Loyalty
by Eponine2
Summary: The new Gryfindore transfer student is making Harry's life miserable. Not only is she ruining his friendships with Ron and Hermione, but she may just be working with You-Know-Who to bring Harry Potter down once and for all


Disclaimer: my very first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Hope you like it! I also want to mention that all the characters in this story with the exception of "Mira Wentworth-Chase" belong to the great J.R Rowling!!!!!  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE-   
  
Harry Potter sighed and looked at the stone wall between platforms 9 and 10. Never in his whole 16 years of life had he been so glad to see a solitary sight. Each of the summers that he was forced to spend at the home of his Aunt and Uncle became more and more unbearable. Sometimes he did wish that he could break school rules for just a moment to give them, especially his spoiled brat of a cousin Dudley, a taste of what they deserved. The thought was tempting, but ridiculous. No matter how they mistreated him...Harry would never be able to bring himself to hurt them. They were, after all, the only family he had.   
  
"What are you just standing around staring for?" Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend asked as he struggled with the large trunk he was wheeling. "We've got fifteen minutes to get on that train."  
  
Harry nodded and pulled the wheel cart carrying his trunk back a little bit so he could get a running start through the wall that would magically put him on platform 9 and 3/4 so that he could catch the Hogwarts Express back to school. He and Ron were about to take off when they heard a voice call to them.  
  
"Excuse me! But can you tell me where I find the platform for the Hogwarts Express?"   
  
Harry and Ron both turned to see a girl about their age wheeling her trunk towards them. Harry stood for a moment stunned. This girl reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry said quickly. This girl was too old to be a first year and a returning student wouldn't need direction to get to the platform. It might not be wise to tell her anything about the magic platform because the last thing that he wanted was to start his sixth year out by getting expelled for having a big mouth.   
  
Ron seemed to follow what Harry was thinking. "Sorry" he said  
  
"But aren't you students are Hogwarts?" the girl asked eyeing them suspiciously   
  
"Why would you think that?" Harry asked  
  
"Well your trunks have the school seal on them" the girl pointed out  
  
"Oh these aren't ours!" Harry covered quickly. "Some kids asked us to watch them while they went to get a soda."   
  
The girl smiled brightly "And if I were to put a truth charm on you would you tell me the same thing?"  
  
"Hey you know you're not allowed to do magic away from school" Ron blurted out.  
  
The girl burst out laughing. Ron covered his mouth with his hand, and Harry just shook his head.   
  
"Way to go!" Harry said   
  
"You're a little late to be starting at Hogwarts aren't you?" Ron said  
  
"And you're a little rude, not that I hold that against you" the girl said laughing "Actually I am a transfer student. I'm going to be a sixth year."  
  
"So are we" Harry said "I didn't know Hogwarts allowed transfers"  
  
"Well normally they don't but they made an exception in my case." The girl said  
  
Harry wanted to learn more but Ron suddenly said  
  
"We've got to go! The train is leaving in five minuets!"   
  
The three of them rushed through the wall. And managed to find empty seats just in time.  
  
"You must have been pretty good at your old school" Harry said  
  
"Top of my class" she said   
  
"Hermione's going to hate her" Ron whispered to Harry referring to their other friend who they had yet to see. However, knowing her she was probably on the train and waiting an hour before it was to leave.  
  
Harry smirked a little. This girl was like no one he had ever met before. She had auburn hair that fell in soft waves to just past her shoulder blades and dressed differently than most of the other girls at hogwarts. A little more daring. She had on faded blue jeans and a form fitting tank top undernead a leather blazer jacket and black boots. Also, She spoke with an American accent.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley by the way" Ron said extending his hand  
  
"Mira Wentworth-Chase" the girl said taking Ron's hand "And you are...." She looked at Harry.   
  
"Potter... Harry Potter" Harry said   
  
Mira leaned back a little. "So I finally meet the famous Harry Potter"   
  
"Please don't start in on all of that" Harry pleaded  
  
"Professor Dumbledore speaks of nothing else" Mira said  
  
  
Harry relaxed noticeably. She wasn'talking about his reputation with Voldemorte.  
  
"Have you been sorted yet?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes when I went to meet with Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagal about my schedule." Mira said " I'm going to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"We're both Gryffindors as well" Ron said  
  
Harry was gazing absent-mindedly out the window as Ron and Mira kept up a steady stream of chatter. Ron was suddenly fascinated with the United Sates and wanted to hear all about Mira's life in New York City.  
  
"Are we boring you?" Mira asked Harry with a playful smile "You're awfully quiet.  
  
Harry turned his head to answer her and a gust of wind blew through the open window and on to his face causing his bangs to fly back exposing the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"I could get rid of that for you" she said to Harry.  
  
"Get rid of what?" Harry was completely confused  
  
"Your scar. I know a spell that will remove it." Mira said "it's very simple really."   
  
She reached into her handbag and pulled out her wand and aimed it at the lighting bolt shaped mark on Harry's forehead.   
  
"No don't!" Harry yelled as he put his hand up to his forehead to cover the scar.   
  
"What?....we can do magic now we're on the train." Mira said  
  
"Just leave my scar AND ME for that matter alone" Harry said rather crossly as he got up and stormed out of the compartment to find Hermione.  
  
  
"Great Gods!" Mira said as she watched the ebony haired figure leave "What did I do?"  
"I'm sorry about that" Ron apologized "It's just that scar...well I can't really explain it in a way that makes sense but it means a lot to him. It's like his reward."  
  
"reward for what?" Mira asked  
  
"For surviving" Ron said. He was amazed that the new girl seemed to know very little about the history of Harry Potter.   
  
"I should go apologize. I didn't mean to upset him." Mira said   
  
"Best to leave him for a while. He'll cool down soon enough." Ron told her.   
  
Harry made his way through the cars until he found which compartment Hermione Granger was sitting in. He was not surprised to see that she was already dressed in the Hogwarts robes, and that she had her nose in a book.   
  
"Harry!" she said closing the book "I was going to come and find you and Ron in a few moments. I just was trying to get caught up on some reading."  
  
"Class work already?" Harry asked  
  
"Well it's going to be a busy term. I wanted to get a head start." Hermione said as she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Where is Ron?"  
  
"Sitting with the most insufferable girl on the planet" Harry said bitterly flinging himself down into the seat opposite Hermione.  
  
"Who would that be?" Hermione asked  
  
"Mira Wentworth-Chase" Harry said the name like it was poison on his tongue. "She's a transfer student in the sixth year and unfortunately I won't be getting away from her anytime soon because she is a Gryffindor."  
  
"She must be very good. Hogwart's never accepts transfers. Especially not this late." Hermione said   
  
"Ron thinks you'll hate her because she's going to be real competition for top class honors." Harry said  
  
"That's unfair. Maybe she and I will be the best of friends" Hermione said   
  
Harry fought his urge make a nasty comment. Personally there is nothing that would have disgusted him more than to have Hermione befriend Mira.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little odd though?" Harry asked.  
  
"What's odd?" Hermione asked  
  
"That there hasn't been a transfer student in 200 years and suddenly ..here she is ..all three names of her." Harry said  
  
"Now Harry, please don't go getting all...well, how you get. She is probably just very gifted and wasn't being challenged at her old school so they brought her here." Hermione said  
  
"She wanted to remove my scar." Harry told her  
  
Hermione didn't seem overly impressed "Maybe she was just trying to be nice and make friends. It is hard starting a new school not knowing anyone."   
  
"Why would she focus in on my scar as a way to make friends with me. Also she seems to have very little clue about my... my..." Harry wasn't sure how to phrase this last thought with some form of modesty  
  
"Your celebrity status" Hermione helped  
  
"Well yeah!" Harry said.   
  
Hermione thought is was odd that Harry would be so concered about this girl not caring that he was "the boy who lived". Harry always seemed to dislike it when people fussed over his past.  
  
"Maybe she is just trying to be polite and not make a big deal about it in front of you" Hermione suggested.  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat, his green eyes lighting up as a brilliant plan came to mind. "Maybe you should be her best friend, Herm"   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"Get to know her. Make her trust you. Find out about her old school. Where she comes from. Then we can find out more information on her and figure out what she is really up to." Harry was pleased with his idea.  
  
"I hope you know how horrible that sounds. And honestly it is most unlike you. That poor girl may irritate you, but that doesn't mean that she is evil."  
  
Harry proceeded to pout in his seat across from Hermione until she gave in and agreed to try it.   
  
A few moments later Ron arrived with Mira.  
  
"I should have known this is where you'd run off too, Harry." Ron said as he took the empty space next to Hermione forcing Harry to slide over so that Mira could take the seat next to him.  
  
"Hermione Granger this is Mira Wentworth-Chase" Ron introduced  
  
"A pleasure" Hermione said   
  
"It's very nice to meet you" Mira said "I already feel I know you from all that Ron has said."  
  
Hermione smiled and the girls began comparing their schedules.   
  
When the train arrived at Hogwart's later that evening, Ron and Mira made their way out to the platform. Hermione held Harry back in the compartment for a moment.  
  
"I don't think that we should mention anything to Ron about what you've asked me to do." She said  
  
"Why?" Harry said  
  
"Are you blind? It's perfectly obvious that he likes her." Hermione said   
"Honestly! Guys never notice anything"   
  
Harry followed Hermione off the train. He felt slightly guilty about what he was doing because he didn't want to hurt Ron. But Ron had spent the last two years desperately trying to work up the never to profess his love for Hermione, making a grand fool of himself on several occasions. Surely this girl couldn't just erase all of that and if his heart did get a little broken he would get over it quick enough.   
  
The great hall was in all of its glory when they arrived. The first years entered and were sorted into their houses and then the students were dismissed to their dormitories.   
  
"Potter!" Professor McGonagal called as Harry rose from the table "May I speak to you a moment. And you too Miss Wentworth-Chase"  
  
"Great!" Harry muttered "I'll see you in the common room." He said to Ron as the rest of the Gryffindors began the walk to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagal" Harry as he and Mira followed her to her office.  
  
"Well I assume you two have become acquainted with each other" the Professor began once they were seated.   
  
"Yes we met on the train" Mira said  
  
"Wonderful" she said  
  
"Harry I was wondering if you would do me a huge favor and show Miss Wentworth-Chase around the grounds tomorrow before classes begin so she is a little more familiar with her surroundings." McGonagal said  
  
Harry slumped down in his seat. This was a nightmare.   
  
"I have quidditch practice in the morning." he said trying hard not to sound too excited to have an excuse to get out of tour guide enslavement "Our first match is in a few weeks. But, I'm sure that Ron Weasley would only be too happy to step in for me"  
  
"I don't think so Potter" McGonagal said "Perhaps if I were to deduct 25 points from Gryffindor for your unwillingness to extend a welcoming hand to a new house member you would be persuaded to change your mind."   
  
"Fine Fine!" Harry agreed 'I'll do it"   
  
"I'm sure that your Quidditch game will not suffer permanent damage because of one missed practice, Harry" McGonagal said with a knowing smile. Harry Potter was widely regarded as the best player in the entire school.   
  
Harry's mood went from bad to worse as they stepped out of McGonagal's office. It was one thing to get up early the first day of school for Quidditch but to have to miss practice so that he could show Mira around. Their first game was against the Syltherin team. So help that girl if Malfoy beat him to the snitch. He tore off down the hall not saying a word to her. He could hear the click-click-click of the heels of her boots as she ran to try and catch up with him.   
  
" I want you to know that I am sorry" Mira said once she got close enough for him to hear her.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked  
  
"About the train today. It was very rude of me to be so forward about you scar. I don't blame you for being upset." She said sincerely  
  
"Why do you think that I'm upset?" Harry asked  
  
"Well probably because you haven't said a word to me since then and now you're running from me like I'm the black death or something." She said  
  
Harry stopped and looked right at her "First, my scar is none of your business. Second I don't care what you said on the train. In fact, I don't care what you say at all."  
  
Mira's face showed the sting of Harry's remarks. She didn't say another word she just ran ahead of him to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. Harry reached the picture frame that guarded their entrance a few moments after Mira. He suddenly realized that he didn't know what the new password for the year was.  
  
"Damn" he muttered   
  
Unknown to Harry and Mira, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal stood in the shadows watching the pair.  
  
"It's going to be a long year for those two." Dumbledore said  
  
" Are you sure it was wise to bring her here in the first place?" McGonagal asked "if Potter should begin to suspect."  
  
"Minerva, we had no other choice. " Dumbledore said   
  
They silently headed down the corridor back to their offices.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Harry threw his shoes against his trunk in frustration when he finally managed to get in to the dormitories.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Ron asked   
  
"I have to spend tomorrow morning showing Mira around campus and miss quidditch practice." Harry fumed  
  
"I wish I were as lucky." Ron said " I would love to have an excuse to spend the morning with her."  
  
"Well believe me I volunteered you to take my place, but McGonagal threatened to deduct points from the house if I refused." Harry sulked  
  
"Honestly, If you're still holding a grudge against her because of what happened on the train this morning. Well, I'm sorry but I think that's just plain childish." Ron said  
  
"Why does everyone seem to think that this has anything to do with that." Harry said "That girl is hiding something Ron. I can feel it. I just don't know what, but I intend to find out."  
  
"Well don't expect any help from me" Ron said severely "I don't know why you have to be so damn suspicious of everyone all the time."   
  
"Well if you had the Dark Lord trying to off you every school year you would be suspicious of people that showed up here out of the blue too." Harry snapped.  
  
Ron hated fighting with Harry and knew that any further discussion of the topic was just going to cause trouble. He instead focused on removing his things from his trunk and then went to bed. Harry was pretty quiet for the rest of the night and went to bed not long after Ron.  
  
The following morning Harry grumbled as he walked into the common room. Mira was sitting in one of the high backed chairs waiting for him. She stood up as he made his way toward the door and followed him out of Gryffindor Tower.   
  
Harry watched as his teammates rushed past on their way to practice calling out various greetings to him. He said nothing to Mira except to point out something of interest.  
  
"I know you're not happy about getting stuck with this, and to tell you the truth after the way you treated me yesterday I'm really not thrilled about having to spend my morning with you either . But we really should try to at least be polite to each other." Mira suggested  
  
Harry just continued to walk saying nothing. Finally as they came headed toward the east part of campus a familiar voice caused Harry to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Isn't your team supposed to be on the practice field now, Potter" the voice sneered.  
  
Harry turned to face his nemesis Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh joy as if my morning could get any better." Harry thought bitterly  
  
"Out of the way Malfoy" Harry said   
  
" Too busy with your new girlfriend to practice. I see" said Malfoy "Well she's not going to help you win your match against Slytherin in two weeks. I also know that because of those stupid muggles you live with during the summer you haven't been able to practice the entire vacation. That snitch is a good as mine."  
  
"Over my cold dead body" Harry spat angrily.  
  
Malfoy's thin lips coiled into a sickening smile "That can be arranged"  
  
Malfoy pointed his wand, Harry knew he had no time to defend himself as he groped in his robes for his own wand but Mira moved with lightening speed.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" Mira cried as she sent a yellow beam from her wand that knocked Malfoy to the ground and sent his wand flying across the courtyard.   
  
"Hope that you're faster with your broom than you are with your wand, Malfoy" Mira said.   
  
Malfoy took off to retrieve his wand, and Mira continued past the courtyard. Harry stood in shock listening to Malfoy mutter a bunch of word cursing the girl's very existance.   
  
My problems with Malfoy are none of your business. How dare you get involved!" Harry barked at Mira when he finally caught up with her on the path " But thanks for what you did. Your powers are amazing."  
  
"And to think that 30% of that was actual compliment. I must be getting to you, Potter" Mira said.  
  
After the tour they headed to transfiguration class. McGonagal looked slightly pleased as Harry and Mira walked in to the class. Harry took his usual seat to the right of Ron and Mira took an empty seat to the left of Hermione.  
  
"At least they haven't killed each other" the professor thought to herself as she called class to session and began with the lecture.  
  
During class Harry struggled with his assignment to turn rocks into gem stones . The most he could manage was to make a few of the rock very shiny. By the end, Hermione and Mira proved to be to the class dynamic duo as each had a mountain of glittering stones in perfect formation on her desk.   
  
"Excellent work, Ladies.. 10 points each for Gryffindor" Professor McGonagal said as the class filed out.  
  
Harry and Ron followed behind Hermione and Mira down the hall. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron as the girls discussed how unfashionable the Hogwarts uniforms were and a trendy new hairstyle that Mira wanted to try on Hermione.  
  
"Don't make fun" Ron scolded making sure the girls were out of earshot. "Hermione really doesn't have any girlfriends that she can talk to about stuff like that. And better Mira then one of us."   
  
At Lunch, The first Hogsmead visit of the year was announced and the students began to murrmur with excitement. Harry thought the day might be looking up at last.  
  
"I can't wait to drink some nice warm butter beer." Ron said  
  
"What is Hogsmead?" Mira asked innocently.  
  
Harry about dropped the cup he was holding "No one has told you about the village?"  
  
Mira shook her head.   
  
"Well first they put you through all these tests to see if you're brave enough to enter. Then if you pass which means you aren't you know...dead from the torture they let you into Hogsmead where you can eat candy and drink butter beer all day." Harry said watching as Mira's eyes grew widder with every syllable he said. "But of course if you're to scared you can stay here with the first and second years."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped   
  
"Don't listen to a word this fool is saying, Mira" Hermione said. "He's just playing with you. Hogsmead is very fun, and it's one of the few chances that students have to get off the campus. There are no tests..but the part about eating candy and drinking butter beer is true enough."   
  
Mira seemed to relax a bit but she really didn't find Harry's brand of humor very funny. She excussed herself mumbling something about wanting to go and study in the Library before the next class.  
  
"That was horrible of you, Harry" Hermione began to lecture in her most superior sounding voice as soon and Mira had left the table.  
  
"Oh relax Herm. I was only having a little fun with her." Harry said as he poked his fork around in his salad.   
  
"It still wasn't very nice of you" Ron spoke up finally.  
  
Harry looked at his best friend. Usually, he and Ron shared the ability to find humor in certain events.   
  
"Ron..it wasn't that big of a deal." Harry tried to defend himself.  
  
"Maybe not to you. But it seemed to be a be a big deal to her." Ron said throwing his napkin on the table. " You've done nothing but give her a hard time since she got here. Why don't you just let her be."  
  
"Believe me Ron I would love nothing more than to pretend that she doesn't even exsist! But I can't shake this feeling that she is dangerous. You should have seen what she did today. Her powers are amazing. She had her wand out and Malfoy on the ground before I even knew what was happening. If she decided to go after one of us there is no way we could react fast enough."  
  
"Mira would never hurt anyone!" The tips of Ron's ears were beginning to match his flame red hair. "You're real problem is that she doesn't worship you like most of the other people here do. She doesn't fall all over herself for the great Harry Potter so you automatically assume that there must be something wrong with her."   
  
Ron threw his chair back and hurried out of the dinning hall. Harry watched furiously. Ron knew better than anyone that he never asked for any special attention just because of who he was. In fact, Harry usually shyed away from the people that wanted to make a big fuss over him.  
  
"I can't believe him" Harry told Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Hermione said. "I am so sorry that I let you talk me into this plan. From now on you are on your own. She's a nice girl and doesn't deserve to be treated so unfairly. I also warned you to be careful because Ron has a crush on her and he was bound to get defensive. But you just couldn't leave well enough alone. You had to keep pushing.   
  
"You're completely out of your mind. You know that." Harry yelled "I happen to know that Ron is in love with you! He's been trying to tell you so for two years! Maybe if you pulled your nose out from behind a book once in a while you would be able to see what's really going on."   
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry wished that he could open a great big hole in the earth and fall into it never to return. The great hall fell silent. He had just done the most unforgivable thing in the world. He had betrayed his best friend's trust. Hermione looked at him her eyes wide. She was speechless and embarassed. Silently, she stood up out of her chair and left.  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
Harry walked back to the tower after classes feeling more miserable than he had in his whole life. Not only was Mira a terrific pain in the neck, but now she was destroying his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to find a way to make it up to them. He turned the corner and saw Mira walking a few steps a head of him. His first instinct was to stand back and keep as far away from her as possible, but then a new plan came to him. If he showed Ron and Hermione that he was making a serious effort to get along with her then perhaps they would forgive him. He ran to catch up with her and she started up the staircase to the tower.  
  
"Mira!" he called  
  
She stopped and looked at him, as he neared her about midway up the staircase.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone" she said bitterly   
  
" Listen I'm ..." Harry started to say but it was to late.   
  
Mira took off at a run up the stairs. Harry went after her but stopped when he felt a familiar rumble.  
  
"The staircase..it's going to move" he thought as he watched Mira run a few more steps. "Oh God! She doesn't know!"   
  
He called to her so that she would stop. But she was ignoring him completely. Everything after that happened so quickly it was almost a blur. Mira reached the top as the staircase began to swing to its new position. Harry watched in horror as she lost her balance and went over the front of the staircase. She managed to catch herself on the other side and Harry watched her struggle to pull herself back on the the staircase .   
  
"Help me!" she screamed.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Harry muttered   
  
He knew that he had to act fast. He took the remaining stairs two at a time struggling to maintain his balance until he reached the top. He reached over and grabbed a firm hold on her wrists. But she was too hysterical and kicking and pulling in every direction, she was slipping from his hands.  
  
"Mira! Quit moving or I can't hold you!" he told her.   
  
Finally, with no other course of action Harry dug his fingers in to the soft part of her wrist and jerked hard so that he could get her attention  
  
"Listen to me!" He said forcefully "I'm not going to let you fall. But you have to help me. Use your feet to help push yourself up."  
  
Mira nodded and she kicked with her feet as Harry pulled from her wrists. He pulled her over the top not a moment to soon as the staircase just barely missed crushing her right foot as it snapped into place.   
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing" she told him Harry helped her back to her feet "Thank you"   
  
As she turned to walk away. Harry noticed that the necklace she had been wearing was lying next to him on the stairs. The clasp had been damaged in the struggle.  
  
"Wait you dropped this!" he called after her.  
  
She turned to see what he was handing her.   
  
Harry held out the necklace and as she took it the stone brushed against his hand. The color changed slightly and inside Harry could see the unmistakeable image of his mother.  
  
"What is this?" he demanded   
  
"What do you mean?" Mira said as she grabbed the necklace from him  
  
"The woman whose picture is in this stone is my mother.Where did it come from?" Harry wanted to know  
  
Mira went a little pale "I don't know what you're talking about. This is just a plain old Ruby. It's been in family for generations."  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Harry was enraged "I know what I saw."  
  
"I have to go." Mira said as she took off down the hall.  
  
Harry paced nervously in the corridor for a few moments trying to decide what would the best thing to do. He wanted so badly to talk to Ron and Hermione but they were going to prove pretty much usless on this front.   
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry thought suddenly.  
  
Of all the Professor's a Hogwart's, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was the one Harry trusted most. There were all kinds of secrets he knew about things Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done over the years. He also was the most powerful and most intelligent wizard Harry had ever met. If anyone could shed some light on this mystery then Dumbledore could.   
  
Harry ran down the hall to where the stone gargoyal stood patiently guarding the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry cursed once he realized that he had not thought to ask the password. Searching his brain, Harry remembered that Dumbledore had the pattern of using the names of candies for his password. Harry began to call out every type of candy he would think of.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs!" he said   
  
The gargoyal continued to smirk at Harry.  
  
After about 10 minuets Harry felt exhausted of options.   
  
"There must have been one that I forgot" he muttered  
  
"Did you try Chocolate Chip cookies?" came the familiar voice behind him  
  
Harry spun around to find himself face to face with the Headmaster.   
  
"A student once brought me some that her Muggle Grandmother made. I must say I found them quite enjoyable." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Sir, I am glad that you're here." Harry said "I really need to speak with you."  
  
A few moments later, Harry and Dumbledore were seated in his office.   
  
"What's troubling you Harry?" Dumbeldore asked  
  
Harry thought about how best to phrase what was on his mind.   
  
"Err..I would like to ask you a few questions about Mira Wentworth-Chase..the new transfer student." He said finally.  
  
"Anything that you would like to know about Miss. Wentworth-Chase I am sure that she can tell you herself Harry." Dumbeldore said.  
  
Harry was surprised that Dumbledore was dismissing him in this manner.  
  
"She has a picture of my mother in the stone of a necklace that she wears. Why is that?" Harry demanded suddenly without making any attempt to slowly work it in to the conversation."   
  
"How did you see a picture of your mother in her necklace?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry thought that perhaps it would be wise to skip the part about Mira falling off the staircase so he gave the abbreviated version of the story.  
  
"The clasp broke on the stairwell and when I handed the necklace to her and when I touched the stone I saw my mother." Harry explained   
  
"So perhaps it is merely that you wanted to see you mother in that stone. Not that she is there all the time." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry was extreamly unhappy about Dumbledore's eagerness to explain the situation away. It wasn't like him at all.  
  
"Why is it that Hogwarts hardly ever accepts transfer students and suddenly they bring her here in the 6th year?" Harry pressed on determined to win the battle.  
  
However, he was no match for Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry" the headmaster said "Studies become very intense in your sixth year. I am sure that you have much more pressing concerns then our admissions decisions. But, please rest assured that each student here was carefully selected."   
  
Harry didn't want to leave the office but their was a finality to Dumbledore's tone that plainly told him discussion of the matter was finished. Harry thanked the headmaster polietly for his time and headed back to Gryffindor tower more confused and angry then he had been in a long time.   
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room by the fireplace when Harry walked in through the portrait of the fat lady. They seemed to be engrossed in an important conversation and neither even bothered to look up as Harry entered. Figuring how upset with him they must be, Harry didn't even attempt to speek to them. He simply headed up the stairwell to his room and collapsed down on his four poster bed. All of the stress of the day must have gotten to him because he fell asleep a few moments later without even taking his shoes off.   
  
All night Harry tossed and turned as he heard Ron and Hermione's voices over and over in his head. Telling him how dissappointed in him they were and how he had betrayed their friendship. Harry was not ready to face them the next morning so he woke up before anyone else and dressed quietly. Finally he threw his firebolt racing broom over his shoulder and headed out to the quidditch field.  
  
The morning air was mild as mounted his broom and began to circle the field. It felt good to be up in the sky away from all the problems the world below held for him. Flying, in fact, was the only time that Harry ever truly felt at peace. He began to pick up speed and the ground whizzed by in a blur.  
  
Finally the sun rose high in the horizon and Harry knew he had to go to class. He gently brought his feet back to the earth and rushed back to the tower to collect his books. The common room was empty when Harry arrived back which he was greatful for. He placed his broom in his trunk and studied his schedule.   
  
"Oh great" he muttered. He had double potions with Professor Snape. Snape was far and away Harry's least favorite teacher at the school. Harry was also sure that the feeling was quite mutual as he was Snape's least favorite student. He walked to the dungeon where they held class very slowly as though hoping that time might stop on his way there and save him from having to go. However, all to quickly he was standing at the door.   
  
Most of the class was already seated but Harry was relieved to see that Snape had not arrived yet.  
  
"Would you care to join us inside, Potter. Or should we hold class out into the hallway for your benefit?" came a cold voice.  
  
The class giggled quietly, and Harry didn't even need to turn around. That voice could only belong to one person.  
  
"Take your seat" Snape hissed   
  
Harry sighed and walked in front of his professor into class. The only seat left was the one next to Ron. Harry pulled his book "Practical Potions for Advanced Lessons" out of his bag and took out his quill.   
  
Harry made no attempt to speak to Ron. He knew that Hermione had told him about what he said in the great hall. He pretended to be completely fascinated by his assignment. He even managed to ignore stupid Malfoy who kept walking by his table and muttering something about "Girlfriend." When class finally ended most of the students headed to the great hall for lunch. Harry managed to knock all of his books off the table in a perfectly timed attempt to slow himself down and avoid Ron and Hermione.   
  
As he bent down to retrieve them he heard Snape call to Mira who had been sitting in the back of the class.  
  
"Miss Wentworth-Chase, the headmaster has asked that you report to his office before you continue on to lunch."  
  
"Thank you, Professor" Mira said as she headed out the door.  
  
Harry's stomache did a little flip. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Dumbledore had seen some urgency in what he had been trying to tell him. Harry threw his books in his bags and rushed out of the classroom and quietly followed Mira to Dumbledore's office. He waited a few moments after Mira had dissappeard behind the Gargoyle and then let himself in.   
  
As he had suspected, Dumbledore's door was firmly closed. But he could hear the headmaster's angry voice filling the hallway.  
  
"Why would Harry Potter come to me with a story about seeing his mother inside the stone in your necklace?" He heard Dumbledore say  
  
Mira's voice was shakey "Please sir..it was an accident.. I didn't mean for him to see it.. It fell off and he handed it to me."  
  
"We had an agreement." Dumbledore continued   
  
"Professor, perhaps we should all just take a moment and calm down. Yelling at the girl won't help"  
  
Harry recognized the new voice as belonging to Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Why is she in on this?" Harry wondered  
  
Dumbledore continued sounding somewhat calmer "Mira, I know that you didn't do anything on purpose, but I warned you that I would not allow you presense in this school to compromise Harry's safety.  
  
They voices were quieter now, and Harry could no longer hear what they were saying. He also didn't want to run the risk of being caught. The first thought that crossed his mind as he tried to take in all that he had just heard was that he had to talk to Ron and Hermione. No matter how upset with him they were he would just have to face them.   
  
Harry raced to the Great Hall and saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, you're not going to believe what I just heard." Harry said as he sat down in the empty seat next to them.  
  
"We were wondering where you had gone to" Ron said finally.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding us all day?" Hermione asked  
  
Harry was in shock.  
  
"You aren't mad at me?" Harry asked thunderstruck "I thought for sure after yesterday that neither of you would want to speak to me for some time."  
  
Hermione set her glass of pumpkin juice down on the table "Harry what you said yesterday.. I won't pretend that it didn't shock me. But in a way, you did us a favor. There were some things that Ron and I needed to talk about. Things that should have been said a long time ago."   
  
Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were very lightly holding hands under the table.  
  
"Are you guys ... TOGETHER now?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we are" Ron smiled at Hermione "And Harry I was furious with you yesterday. Even more so after Hermione told me what you said, but after she and I talked last night we decided that we owed you more gratitude than anger."  
  
Harry smiled his first real smile in serveral days. He was so happy that he almost forgot what he had come there to tell them. Suddenly he remembered.  
  
"Guys! I was right about that Mira girl" Harry said  
  
"Oh not this rot again!" Ron moaned. "Harry please just let it go already!"   
  
"Listen. I heard them talking in Dumbledores office." Harry started   
  
" You mean you were eavesdropping on them in Dumbledore's office" Hermione was quick to correct "Honestly, Harry do you know how much trouble you could get into for that."  
  
"Just let me finish" Harry said and then recounted the stair incident from the night before. "Dumbledore dismissed the necklace like it was no big deal. But then today I heard him yelling at her for letting me see it talking about how he wouldn't allow her being here to be a threat to my safety."  
  
"How can that girl be a threat to you?" Ron asked  
  
"Isn't it obvious. She's somehow linked to Vol-err I mean You Know Who" Harry said knowing that Ron and Hermione hated it when he said the Dark Lord's name.   
  
"I''ll look up the last known transfer student in Hogwarts a History" Hermione said. "I'll let you know if I find anything."   
  
"Thanks" Harry said gratefully.  
  
Hermione got up from the table to head to the library. She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek as she started to leave  
  
"Miss Granger this is a school not a peep show" Snape said as he walked by their table just in time to witness. "25 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate conduct. But I guess we should expect such behavior from a girl with your reputation."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. She knew that Professor Snape was talking about the incident in their fourth year when an extreamly nosey and annoying reporter had said that Hermione was Harry's girlfriend and cheating on him with the star of the Bulgarian Quidditch team.   
  
Harry started to tell Snape about how that whole story was completely made-up but Ron beat him to Hermione's defense.  
  
"How dare you say that to her!" Ron bellowed. "You don't even know what you're talking about."   
  
"25 points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher Weasley. Would you like to go for 50 or are you going to employ that seldom used brain of yours and be quiet." Snape responded.  
  
"You can take every bloody point Gryffindor has." Ron said " I am so sick of you looking for excusses to make Harry, Hermione and I out to be troublemakers. We've put up with your bullying for 6 years and enough is enough. It's funny how you see every little thing that we do and yet you always manage to turn a blind eye to your precious slytherins. If you had spent as much time watching them the way you do us maybe they wouldn't be such a discpicable pack of lying, no good, filthy, worthless human beings!"   
  
Harry sat stunned. He had never heard Ron talk like that to anyone. Ron was courageous, Ron was bold, Ron was ... a dead man.   
  
"Very well then..Since you suggested it. Gryffindor can begin again with zero points as of now." Snape said  
  
A loud groan was heard from the rest of the table who had stopped eating to watch the matter unfold. A table away the Slytherins snikered.  
  
"Are you finished now Weasley or is there something else you would like to say?" Snape said  
  
"Just one more thing. Appologize to Hermione" he said stiffly  
  
Snape let out a cold laugh "Mr. Weasley, I am not in the habit of appologizing to students for my actions."   
  
Snape turned to walk away still chuckling to himself  
  
"Professor Snape!" Ron said standing up out of his chair  
  
Hermione let out a small gasp and Harry actually thought for a moment that Ron might hit Snape.  
  
"Ron it's all right just let it go" Hermione pleaded  
  
Snape turned around his cold eyes fixed on Ron.  
  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me well enough. I asked you to appologize to the lady." Ron said  
  
Snape was ready to finish Ron off, but Professor McGonagal walked over to the Gryffindor table. She had heard everything.  
  
"I believe that Mr. Weasley may be right, Professor" McGonagal said " We should set a good example and appologize when we say things that are untrue and quite harsh."   
  
Snape realized there was no way out of it.   
  
"I appologize Miss Granger for my comments" he said no sounding the least bit sorry.   
  
"How many points had Gryffindor house accumulated, Potter" McGonagal asked  
  
"80 points, Professor" Harry said.  
  
"Then I award Mr. Weasley 80 points for standing up for another house member." She said  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered and the look on Snape's face was one of pure venom.  
  
"However" McGonagle raised her hand for silence "I deduct 10 points for acting inappropriately toward a professor. No matter what the circumstance."   
  
Snape turned a left the great hall without so much as another glance in their direction.  
  
"Ron, I will remember that moment forever." Harry said a few minutes later when they were out in the courtyard. "I thought Snape's head was going to explode."  
  
"great" Ron mumbled "He's probably down in his dugeon right now mixing up a potion that will kill me"   
  
"You should have just left well enough alone." Hermione said  
  
"I wasn't going to let him get away with talking to you like that, Hermione" Ron said "He already hates us as is ..so all I've really done is give him an excuse to go right on hating us."  
  
"Speaking of people getting away with things" Harry said sharply as he watched Mira cross the courtyard a few yards from them. "I'll catch up with you two later, Miss Wentworth-Chase and I have a few things to discuss."  
  
"Harry take it easy on her" Hermione said "Be fair"  
  
"We'll see" Harry said  
  
Ron and Hermione continued on to the library. Harry caught up with Mira about halfway across the courtyard.  
  
"Harry" she said "I know what you want to talk about?"  
  
"You do?" Harry said  
  
"Yes. Listen, Thank you for everything you did last night." She said  
  
'That's not what I want to talk about at all" Harry said flatly  
  
"It isn't?" Mira said  
  
"No! I want to know why my mother's picture is in your necklace and I want to know why Dumbledore is so concerned for my safety now that you are around." Harry said  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Mira said  
  
Harry backed her into a stone wall in the middle of the grounds gripping her arms tightly.  
  
"I'm not stupid. I know that you are working with him. I know that you were sent here to help him destroy me." Harry growled.  
  
The color drained from Mira's cheeks "I would never harm you! You don't understand."   
  
Harry was not about to let her off so easily "Remind your master that each time he's tried a new attack I have managed to escape and this time will be no different. I don't give in so easily. Tell him from me that whatever he has planned .. I say bring it on."   
  
"Please let me go! Harry, you're hurting me." She cried as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Harry's senses returned to him. Her words hit him like ice. He had never purposly inflicted pain on anyone in his life. He released Mira's arms and she leaned back against the wall for a few seconds and then pushed him as hard as she could out of the way and headed toward the tower.  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
Harry made is way to the library and found Ron and Hermione pouring over some books. He had to resist the urdge to laugh. Ron would be spending a lot more time in the library now that he was dating Hermione. Yet, Harry was happy for his friends. He had been trying to push them together for sometime now but they had both been to stubborn and shy to just admit to each other how they really felt.  
  
"Harry look at this" Hermione whispered shoving a very large book in his direction as he sat down at the table.  
  
He could see at once that it was the famous "Hogwarts: A History" that Hermione was always to quick to critise Harry and Ron for not having read. The open page was detailing a transfer student who arrived at the school in the 1800's  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry said as he began to read. The last transfer student had been a young man from the United States names Bernard Cross. Cross had been brought to Hogwarts because his powers were to advanced to be controlled at his school in the United States. The headmaster of his old school had called in a favor to Professor W  
exweeden who was the headmast of Hogwarts at the time saying that something had to be done. Apparently, Cross had not been at all pleased about having to change schools and move half way across the world. He began to lash out at everyone and anyone at Hogwarts who got in his way. However, Cross was a natural athelete, not unlike Harry Potter himself, Wexweeden had suggested he joined the Gryffindor qudditch team as a   
beater hoping it would help him fit in.. But that thought ended when Cross got angry at the his team's own Keeper- Winston Wright- during a match and purposly sent a bludger to the kid's head. Wright was knocked off his broom and broke his neck when he hit the ground dying instantly. The 7th year Gryffindor had been extreamly popular and was Head Boy. The few people at Hogwart's that had no problem with Cross certainly did after he caused Wright's death. After the Quidditch incident, Cross was expelled from Hogwarts. Wexweeden felt that there was nothing he could do for the boy. However, before they could remove him from the castel Cross disappeared vowing vengance on Hogwarts. He was never seen again.  
  
  
"What could all this possibly have to do with Mira?" Ron asked as Harry finished reading the last page.  
  
"After Cross, the Ministry of Magic voted not to allow anymore transfer students to Hogwarts. Mira should never have been accepted in the first place."  
  
"Well Dumbledore could have had that rule revoked" Ron said "The ministry isn't likely to question him."  
  
"There would have to be very extenuating circumstances to justify breaking a 200 year old minstry rule for one girl?" Hermione said.  
  
"Dumbledore's afraid of what she might do if left to her own devics" Harry said "That was why Cross ended up here. His old school couldn't control him."  
  
"Hermione is there a way to check her file from her old school?" Ron wanted to know.   
  
"It will be tricky. All student files are kept in a secret panel in Dumbledore's office" Hermione said  
  
"Sounds like we'll be pulling the invisibility cloak out of hiding." Harry said  
  
"Well unless you have a better idea to make sure Dumbledore doesn't see you." Hermione said.  
  
"So..funny.." Harry snapped "Come on. Dumbledore will be out for tea at Hagrid's hut in 30 minuets and we can do it then.  
  
"I think that only one of us should go." Hermione said "It will attract to much attention if we all go missing at the same time."   
  
"I'll do it" Harry said  
  
"No let me.." Hermione said suddenly  
  
"Why?" Harry wanted to know  
  
"Because if something goes wrong I can just say that I took it without you knowing. If you're caught with it they will know you were snooping around." She said  
  
"If they catch you..you will probably get kicked out of school. You realize this right?" Ron told her  
  
"Yes.." Hermione said "But I don't intend to get caught. I'll be back in a hour."  
  
"Harry this is the worst idea we have ever come up with." Ron said "And believe me that is saying something."  
  
"Just hush and relax. Herm knows what she is doing." Harry said   
  
Ron, however, did not look as confident.  
  
"Just keep looking through these books and pretend that nothing is out of the ordinary." Harry said  
  
Hermione made her way back to the tower in record time. She crept up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and found Harry's trunk. She carefully lifted the cloak out and hid it under her robes.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" Nevill Longbottom asked as he entered into the room.  
  
"I was looking for Harry and Ron, actually" she lied "Thought they might be here collecting books for afternoon classes."  
  
Nevill didn't look completely convinced but he also didn't ask anymore questions.   
  
"I saw Harry heading to the library a little while ago." He told her "Perhaps you can find him there."   
  
"Thanks" Hermione said brightly as she rushed out.  
  
She walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and after checking to see that no one was watching. She threw the cloak around her. After making sure that she was completely covered, she headed toward Dumbledore's office. She sat next to the gargoyal until she saw Dumbledore leave for his afternoon tea with Hagrid. She slipped in before the Gargoyal closed again.  
  
Once inside Dumbledore's office, Hermione set the cloak on the back of a chair. It was to restricting for her to be able to search while trying to hold it over herself. She located the files fairly quickly and searched the W section. There was no Wentworth file. She then thought perhaps it was under C for Chase but that provided no better results. Discouraged, Hermione tried to think of any other place that file could be. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that Dumbledore would be back anytime. She grabbed the cloak and headed to the bottom of the stairs. About ten minutes later, the headmaster entered the corridor. Hermione wedged herself up against the wall so that he wouldn't bump into her and made it out just before the Gargoyal shut the passage closed again.  
  
Once outside the hallway was clear so Hermione slipped the cloak off and hid it under her robes once again. Waisting no time she ran back to the library. Ron and Harry were both exactly where she had left them.  
  
"How did it go?" Harry asked  
  
"Not well. Her file wasn't there." Hermione admitted  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't there?" Ron asked  
  
"Exactly what part of the phrase 'It Wasn't There' are you having trouble with" Hermione said "There was no file for Mira Wentworth-Chase"   
  
"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Harry asked "Maybe I should go back and take another look"   
  
"Right with Dumbledore sitting right there at his desk. Good luck. You'll be on the first train back to Pivot Drive before you could open your mouth to speak." Ron said  
  
"There's only one other place that it could be." Hermione said  
  
"Where?" both boys asked  
  
"Well simple really. Dumbledore must have it with him. I mean if there is something to hide he certainly wouldn't just leave it lying around. Especially since he already knows Harry is suspicious of her. He gave Harry the cloak so surely he would figure that one of us would try to use it so we could see her file."  
  
"It makes my headache how smart that guy is sometimes" Ron said  
  
"Well we'll just have to do with out the file then." Harry resolved. "There's no getting to it if Dumbledore has it stashed somewhere"  
  
"I guess not" Hermione agreed "Sorry Harry"   
  
They continued looking up information on Transfer students in the various books Ron and Harry had collected while Hermione was gone. They were getting no where and were about ready to give up when Neville Longbottom came over to their table.  
  
"Hey Hermione! I see you found them" he said  
  
Hermione gave Ron and Harry a look that plainly told them not to ask questions.  
  
"Hey does anyone know what happened to that new girl?" Neville asked as he struggled to balance a stack of books in his arms. "I saw her a little while ago crying and she was carrying a suitcase out of Gryfinndor tower. Looked like she was leaving school. I tried to see if there was something I could do to help but she just ignored me."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged questioning looks  
  
"We have no idea, Neville" Harry said  
  
"Well, I just thought I would ask" he said "I'll see you guys later"  
  
Neville went to sit down at an empty table.  
  
"Well that solves our problem. They've kicked her out of school." Ron said  
  
"No, she's leaving because of me." Harry said  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked "Harry.. what did you say to her this afternoon. I told you to be fair."  
  
"I told her I knew she was working with Voldemort and that whatever they had planned that it wasn't going to work" he admitted  
  
"Oh Harry" Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Well how did I know she was going to do something stupid like running away." Harry said .  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks. Their faces grew considerably darker as they saw Dumbledore entering the library and heading straight for their table.  
  
"Uh Oh! Harry" Ron whispered   
  
"Mr. Potter, may I speek with you a moment" Dumbledore asked  
  
Harry stood up and followed Dumbledore to a less crowded area of the library. Hermione looked like she was going to faint and Ron made a slashing motion across his throat which earned him a smack in the arm from Hermione.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry about what I said to her. Please don't make me leave school." Harry blurted out all at once before the headmaster even had time to speak.  
  
Dumbldore looked taked aback "My boy, you're not going to leave school. Anyone can lose their temper and say things that they don't mean. I have even done it on occasion myself. But, Harry I am not the one you owe the appology."   
  
"I meant every word I said and I won't appologize for being upset that she is trying to harm me. I could have handled myself better, of course. But the facts are the facts" Harry said. Feeling a little braver now that he was not going to be be thrown out.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said "Facts are cloudy things. What you think might be and what is are often very different. She's at the train station if there is anything you feel you need to say to her before she leaves."   
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Mira walked into the train station. She was now completely dressed in Muggle clothing. The only memory of her life as a witch that she planned to keep with her was her wand which was safely tucked inside her umbrella (a tip she had picked up from Hagrid) and a few well selected spells that she had written on the inside cover of an old paperback romance novel. Better safe then sorry..she reasoned. She had lived her life by that mantra. The train wasn't due for another 30 minuets, but she was to anxious to get away from Hogwart's and most of all Harry Potter to waste another minute there.  
  
She thought it funny that she was the only person waiting on the platform, but she brushed her ill ease away saying that others would start showing up as it got closer to the time. The sky overhead was steadily growing dark, very strange for this time of day. Mira noticed that it seemed to be happening very fast. Much to fast to be the work of an approaching storm. Within moments the entire platform was engulffed in pitch blackness.   
  
"What the..." Mira wondered aloud as she turned to look around.   
  
Two glowing cold eyes made their way toward her. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could make out the form. Lord Voldemort was standing only a few feet away from her.  
  
"You've been waiting for me haven't you" She asked in a voice not sounding at all like her.  
  
"Of course" Voldemort replied "You didn't think that I was going to allow you to just slip away did you"  
  
Mira said nothing.   
  
Voldemort glanced at the suitcase and umbrella sitting at her feet and with wave of his hand sent the valise slamming into the wall. It split open and the meager contents flew everywhere. The umbrella flew across the train tracks.  
  
"Imobilis!" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at Mira as she turned to run.  
  
Mira let out a cry as she realized her feet weren't going to move. It was as if some giant magnet were holding them to the floor. Voldemort edged closer and closer to her as she struggled to free herself. The only that she accomplished was to lose her balance and topple to her knees. Voldemort was now standing right over her.  
  
" Ever the fighter. I should have expected that. You've kept him alive all these years you know." He said  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Mira said  
  
Voldemort looked as though he were going to say something and then he changed his thought.  
  
"You're a smart girl" he told her " So I'm going to make you a bargin. Potter will die regardless, there is nothing you can do to save him. However if you help me I might see my way clear to let you live."   
  
"How do I know you will keep that bargin?" Mira asked   
  
"I guess that my word will just have to be enough" Voldemort said.  
  
A train was whistleing in the background. It was on the express track and it wasn't going to stop at the station. Mira's head was so cloudy that it hurt to think. Would she be able to do this? It was her only chance.  
  
"I grow impatient, girl. What is your choice" Voldmort said  
  
"I'll help you" Mira said as Voldemort pulled her to her feet   
  
"Good." Voldemort said "If I know that old fool Dumbledore, Potter will be arriving any minuet to try and set things right with you and to convince you not to leave. We only have to wait"  
  
"Like I said" Mira looked at the approaching train "I'll help you right to Azkaban you piece of filth!"  
  
Mira screamed the last words as the train whizzed by the station. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt a rush of wind. She could hear Voldemort screaming. When she opened her eyes she was sitting in one of the train cars as the hills rolled by the window. It had worked! She had apparated. Well except for her shoes which had remained stuck to the platform.She could see the Castle in the horizon and apparated herself off the train and on to the hill that led up to the grounds. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her.  
  
Ron was on his way to herbology when he saw an aubrun haired figure sprinting at him.  
  
"Mira?" he said as she got closer  
  
"Ron!" she gasped "Where's Harry?"   
  
"I thought you left school?" he said  
  
"I did..I tried" She said "But that's not important now. I have to find Harry."   
  
"Er.. he went to the train station to find you." Ron said "Dumbledore kind of talked him into it. Didn't you see him?"  
  
"Oh God!" Mira said "He was right.."  
  
"Who was right?" Ron asked  
  
"We have to go" Mira said grabbing Ron's arm. "I'll explain on the way. We better get Hermione too."  
  
Ron and Mira headed toward the tower where Ron said Hermione was collecting books for afternoon classes.  
  
"Harry's walking into a trap" Mira told him "Voldemort is at the station waiting for him. He knew Dumbledore was going to send him after me."  
  
Ron stopped in his tracks and looked at Mira his eyes turned ice cold  
  
"You set him up didn't you ? Damn you! So help you if anything happens to Harry I will ... " Ron started   
  
Mira was taken aback "NO! of course not. Look I know that Harry thinks that I am some how connected to him and I am sure he has told you as much, but he is wrong. Voldemort tried to get me to help him just now at the station and I refused. Ron, think.. why would I be here now trying to save his life if I really wanted anything to happen to Harry."  
  
Ron relaxed. She was telling him the truth. He know it. He didn't know how he knew but he just did.  
  
"What should we do." He asked  
  
"Prepare to fight!" Mira said  
  
"You mean that you expect Hermione, You, and I to go up against Voldemort!That's not a plan that's suicide. We'll be dead before our bodies hit the ground" Ron exclaimed  
  
"What else can we do?" Mira asked  
  
"we need to get Dumbledore" Ron said "He's the only wizard that Voldemort fears."  
  
They finally agreed that Ron would continue to the tower and fill Hermione in on what was happening and that Mira would go to the Headmaster.  
  
Mira ran to Dumbledore's office but when she said the password the Gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Chocolate Chip Cookies!" she said again  
  
"The Headmaster is out of town, Miss Wentworth-Chase." Said Professor Snape who had been coming around the corner "He will be back later today."  
  
"Where did he go?" Mira demanded  
  
"He's left the grounds on personal business" Snape said matter of factly  
  
"What does that mean" Mira exclaimed  
  
"It means it's personal and none of your buisness" Snape said "Now I suggest you get to class"   
  
"Please Professor Snape" Mira said "This is an emergency. A student is in terrible danger. Please tell me where I can find the Headmaster"  
  
"Which student" Snape asked his cold eyes showing an ever so slight glint of concern.  
  
"Harry Potter, Sir" Mira said  
  
The concern faded "Mr. Potter has a history of getting himself into trouble. I wouldn't worry myself if I were you." Snape said as he turned down the hall with out another word.  
  
Mira ran to where Hermione and Ron were waiting.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked  
  
"He's not coming. We're on our own" Mira said  
  
"What about McGonagal?" Ron said  
  
"What could she do besides die with us" Mira said. "We needed Dumbledore and there is no Dumbledore."   
  
"We could send an owl" Ron suggested  
  
"There's no time for that. We just have to go" Mira said  
  
The three set back out for the train station, but not before Hermione had managed to charm up a new pair of boots for Mira.  
  
"I don't want to know why you are running around in socks." She told her.  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Harry walked into the train station. It felt odd. Very deserted. He walked on to the platform noticing immediately how dark it was.  
  
"Lumos" he told his wand and a small light appeared at the end.  
  
He looked around a few minutes but there was no sign of anyone else on the platform. Including Mira. Harry turned to leave.  
  
"Going somewhere, Potter?" said a voice.  
  
Harry felt his blood run cold. He knew that voice.  
"Voldemort" he said  
  
Voldemort stepped in front of him from the shadows. Harry didn't scream. He wasn't even that surprised. He suddenly realized that some part of him had been expecting this.   
  
" So you're itching to finish me off" Harry said  
  
" I want nothing more" was the reply.  
  
"Then let's not waste precious time" Harry said drawing out his wand.  
  
Voldemort laughed as he pointed his wand at Harry. "Don't rush me, boy. I've waited 16 years for this moment and I intend to savor every second. When I'm through with you, you'll be praying that all you had to remember me by was a scar on you forehead.   
  
"You'll have to get through us first!" came Ron's cry.  
  
Harry turned his head slightly to see Hermione, Ron, and Mira entering the platform.  
  
"How thoughtful, Harry. You've managed to bring an audience to witness my final defeat of you." Voldemort sneared  
  
  
They stood in front of Harry. Ron and Hermione with their wands pointed at Voldemort.  
  
"Very cute" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand and sent out a spray of cords that wound tight around Ron. Hermione, and Mira. He then sent them hovering over to one side of the platform and set them tied up on the ground. Then, he collected the wands that Hermione and Ron and dropped and tucked them into his own robes.   
  
"Let them go. I'm the one you're after" Harry growled   
  
"Accio wand" Mira whispered suddenly remembering that her wand was across the tracks. The umbrella containing her wand hovered back across the tracks and landed softly in her bound hands.  
  
Mira pointed the wand at her roped and sent out a little shower of blue sparks that cut the ropes and allowed her to wiggle free. She quickly did the same for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Get out of here now!" She told them  
  
"Wretched Girl" bellowed Voldemort.  
  
Ron and Hermione started backing to the exit of the platform not sure of what the next move was going to be. Mira grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him as hard as she could toward Ron and Hermione   
  
"Get out of here!" She yelled as Voldemort grabbed her.  
  
"Go ahead Harry! Run. For now. But your day will come. I guess that one is as good as another."  
  
"What do you mean by that!" Harry said   
  
"Do what you want to me and Shut your mouth!" Mira said to Voldemort  
  
Voldemort looked at Mira "He doesn't know....Now now my dear it isn't nice to keep secrets from people. Why don't you tell him the truth. It will just make all of this so much better."   
  
"What is he talking about?" Harry asked Mira  
  
"Please Harry. Don't listen to him. Just go I beg you!" Mira pleaded  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Harry told her  
  
Voldemort tightened his grip on Mira "I said tell him!"   
  
"Never!" shouted Mira  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to do the honors" Voldemort said "But perhaps this is something better shown that said"   
  
"No please!" cried Mira  
  
"Don't worry.. my dear..this will only hurt a lot!" Voldemort said  
  
He touched Mira's face with his wand and said "Reveal!"   
  
Mira bent over screaming in pain. Voldemort let go of his grip as she fell to the floor in a heap desperately trying to pull her hair in front of her to cover her face crying with measured sobs.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Ron screamed  
  
Harry raced toward her and finally slid down to his knees so that he was level with her.  
  
"Mira. It's all right. Let me see" he told her  
  
Mira refused to pull her hands away from her face as she rocked back and forth.  
  
"Why do you girls have to be so silly and vain" Harry said "Whatever is wrong with your face we can fix it."   
  
Harry finally managed to pry her hands away and brush her hair out of her face. He still couldn't get a good look at her though.  
  
"Mira, look at me Please." He said softly  
  
Mira very slowly lifted her face up to look into Harry's green eyes. Nothing, in his whole 16 years of life could have prepared him for the shock of the sight that greeted him. Hermione gasped and Ron cried out something about Good Gods! Voldemort continued his evil laughing, but Harry was oblivious to it all. Her face looked no different than it had moments before..with the single exception of a thin lightning bolt shaped scar identical to Harry's on her forehead.   
  
Harry leaned back to stunned to move. If he had been thinking more clearly he would have just taken Mira and tried to run for it. But Voldemort wasted no time in grabbing her again.  
  
"What is this some kind of joke?" Harry asked  
  
"No joke at all Harry" Voldemort said  
  
"But why does she have a scar like mine?" he asked  
  
"Don't be daft, boy. Look at her. Where have you seen this face before?" Voldemort said as he used one hand to hold Mira's chin.  
  
Harry looked down at the dirty and torn toe of his sneaker "She looks like my mum."  
  
"Bravo! My boy!" said Voldemort  
  
Harry seethed inside that Voldemort was getting so much pleasure out of this.  
  
Voldemort gripped Mira tighter "I couldn't have planned this better if I had tried Harry. You will now be my guest of honor as you watch the last of you family die in front of you. Your own twin sister."  
  
The full impact of the situation hit Harry causing his stomache to sink to the floor. That was the big secret everyone had been keeping from him. He had prayed for a family all of his life. Why had they tried to deny him his sister?   
  
"That's why I couldn't find her file" Hermione whispered to Ron "Because Mira Wentworth-Chase doesn't exsist. I bet it was under Potter"   
  
" Who cares about that! He's going to kill both of them Hermione. We have to do something besides stand here like a couple of stone creatures" Ron whispered   
  
"Is all of this true, Mira?" Harry asked  
  
"Mira.. is that what they are calling you now" Voldemort said "Why don't you tell him your real name. He at least has the right to be properly introduced before you die."  
  
"Amelia" She said quietly "My name is Amelia Potter."   
  
Harry suddenly welled up with new determination. The shock was starting to subside and he knew he would have to figure a way out of all this. He took a deep breath and raised his wand.  
  
"All right Voldemort. This little game has gone far enough." He said "You let her go now!"   
  
Voldemort held Amelia with one hand as he pulled his wand.  
  
"Tell her goodbye, Potter" he said  
  
"Expelliarmus!" came the cry.   
  
Harry turned and saw Hermione and Ron both pointing their wands at Voldemort. Their spell was not enough to completely knock the wand from his hand but it sent him off balance enough to cause him to lose his grip on Amelia. She stumbled forward almost taking Harry to the ground with her in the process.   
  
"Go!" Harry screamed at Ron and Hermione  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way up the ramp stopping briefly to see if Harry and Amelia were behind them. At the top, they saw Voldemort had put up a magical brick wall which completely blocked their exit.  
  
"Damn" Ron said as he stopped just short enough to avoid running into the wall.   
  
However, his good luck was ended when he ended up going face first into the wall when Harry ran into him from behind.  
  
"Ron! I'm sorry. I couldn't stop in time" Harry said  
  
Ron rubbed his sore head "It's ok."   
  
"What are we going to do" Hermione said  
  
"You mean besides die horrible agonizing deaths" Ron said  
  
"Shut up" hissed Harry   
  
"We need the dementors" Amelia said "I know a spell that will summon them."  
  
"What?" Harry said "But I thought they were on his side"   
  
"Maybe not. If we can convince them to administer the kiss. Then he would be gone forever." Amelia said  
  
"We've got to do something now. He's coming!" Hermione said  
  
"I won't summon those creatures!" Harry said  
  
Voldemort was inching his way up the ramp.   
  
"Which twin to go first. How about you!" He cried as he shot a beam at Amelia  
  
Amelia moved quickly to dodge the beam but Harry moved at the same moment to try and push her out of the way. He wound up taking some of the beam on his left side. It threw him backwards slamming him into the wall.  
  
"Harry!" Amelia screamed.  
  
His eyes started to flutter closed. He was barely concious.  
  
Amelia pointed her wand at the floor in front of Voldemort "Conjourus Dementorus!"   
  
Suddenly the air filled with dark smoke that made their eyes sting. There was an evil hissing sound and suddenly they were surrounded by dementors. The room was so cold that it hurt to breath. Amelia fought to ward off their fear. Next to her Ron was struggling to hold up Hermione who was beginning to colapse under the influence of the dementors. Voldemort in his furry threw another beam at Amelia. This one hit her wand causing it to shatter like it was a piece of glass.  
  
"Now what.." Ron cried.   
  
"I don't know" Amelia admitted  
  
"Great plan" Ron said sarcastically.   
  
The dementors were circiling like vultures waiting to swoop in. There wasn't much time. Amelia knew there was only one thing left to do. She ran over to where Harry was laying on the floor and grabbed his wand which was lying next to him. She could hardly walk it felt as though her body were moving through water.  
  
Harry was only half concious. He could see the blurry shadows of Ron sinking to the knees still cluthcing Hermione until he finally passed out, and Amelia grabbing his wand. Amelia ran toward the dementors and ripped off her necklace.   
  
"No" Screamed Voldemort as he threw another bolt from his wand at Amelia.   
  
It hit her in her right leg  
  
"Expecto Patronum" she cried as she fell to her knees.   
  
She threw the necklace toward Voldemort and sent silver beam from her wand into the stone. The jewley split open and Harry could just make out the silver figure of his mother who was now standing between them and the dementors. Harry closed his eyes content that the last sight he would ever remember was his mother.  
  
"Stay away from these children" the Patronus Lilly cried putting up her hands. Instantly a silver haze appeared around the four teenagers. The dementors couldn't get through it. With no other alternative the Dementors went after Lord Voldemort.   
  
Amelia managed to keep herself awake long enough to see the dementors seize voldemort and give him the cursed kiss. Then he was gone and she fell to the ground at peace at last. The silver figure of Lilly vanished moments later.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Mira.. I mean Amelia.. are you all right" a voice called.  
  
Amelia opened her eyes to see Ron standing above her looking quite worried  
  
"I'm ok. My leg is pretty bad off" she said as Ron helped her sit up "Are you ok."  
  
"I'm..." Ron started but they were interupted by Hermione's screams  
  
"Harry! Harry!. Oh God. He's not breathing." She cried  
  
Ron and Amelia made their way over to where Harry was lying. Amelia had to try no to be sick at the sight that greeted them. Harry's skin was a terrible shade of gray and his lips were turing blue. Ron immediately bent down to feel for a pulse.  
  
"I don't feel a pulse" he said his face falling as the cold realization washed over him "There's nothing we can do. He's dead"  
  
Hermione burst into tears and burried her head in Ron's chest "Oh Harry" she cried over and over again  
  
Ron put his arms around her "Shh.. Shh.. It's all right. Come on you know he wouldn't want us doing this.  
  
Amelia fell the ground beside him.   
  
"No! No! No!" she screamed   
  
"Amelia.. Please" Ron said as he and Hermione tried to pick her up off the ground."  
  
"Leave me alone!" she sobbed as she pulled her arms away from them   
  
Ron and Hermione backed away not sure what else they could do. Amelia gently reached down and put her hand on his cheek. When she made contact with his skin it was like a shock went through her body. It caused her to jump a little. Suddenly she understood. She placed both hands on his chest right by his heart. Suddenly her hands started to glow. Pain filled evey inch of her body. His pain. It burned like a thousand white hot knives being stuck into her body. She wanted to scream but it hurt so much that she couldn't even make a sound. She had to fight with every inch of her being to resist the reflex to remove her hands.  
  
"What are you doing" Ron cried as he moved forward to try and stop her.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said "Did you see that! Harry's hand just moved! She's helping him. Leave her."  
  
"But it's hurting her" Ron argued  
  
"I think she knows what she's doing" Hermione said.   
  
The glow stopped and Amelia fell to the ground beside Harry. Harry slowly began to move a little bit and then opened his eyes. Everything looked cloudy. He could see Ron and Hermione kneeling next to him and he sat up a little  
  
"Oh God Harry! You're all right!" Hermione cried throwing her arms around his neck  
  
"Amelia..." Harry said looking at the still form next to him "Is she..."  
  
"No she's alive.. just barely." Ron said We better get her to Madame Pomfrey quick"   
  
"What happened?" Harry dared to ask.  
  
"She brought you back to life" Ron said as he picked up Amelia  
  
"What?" Harry said  
  
"You were dead, Harry" Hermione said "But she healed you, somehow"  
  
"You should have seen it.. there was this cool glowie light show." Ron said   
  
  
Hermione conjured a stretcher so that they could float Amelia back up to the castle.   
  
"You haven't said much about all of this, Harry" Ron said as they walked back up to the castle.  
  
"I'm not really sure what I am supposed to say" Harry admitted "I was so hateful to her and she has every right to want nothing to do with me. Yet, she didn't think twice about nearly giving her life to save mine. How will I ever convince her to forgive me.  
  
"Harry sometimes siblings just do rotten things to each other for no reason. I could tell you horror stories of things Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins have done to me over the years. And I've gotten a little of my own on them from time to time." Ron said "But we always manage to find a way to forgive each other."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Harry's head was spinning. He was feeling so many things that he couldn't even name them all. When the arrived back at the castle, Madame Pomfrey went to work immediately on Amelia. Dumbledore (who had returned) and Professor McGonagal arrived in the hospital wing and listened intently as Ron, Hermione, and Harry recounted what had happened at the train station.   
  
"You four were very brave to go up against Voldemort like that" McGonagal said  
  
" Professor, how was Amelia able to bring Harry back to life? Hermione wanted to know "I've never seen anything like that"  
  
"Amelia has a special gift." Dumbledore said "She is a healer. It's a very powerful ability yet it comes with a terrible side effect. She can heal people or creatures, but she must take on their pain to relive them. That is why she is so sick now."  
  
"Is it rare for a witch to be able to do that?" Ron asked  
  
"It is rare for a witch to be a healer and even more rare for them to ever be able to use their power. Most healers can not stand the pain that is required to complete the process properly. In fact in all my years at Hogwarts I have only known one other healer."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked  
  
"My mother" said Harry quietly   
  
Dumbledore looked at him. Harry had not said much in the past few hours.   
  
"You're right" Dumbledore said "But how did you know that"  
  
"That is why I lived. I realized it after Ron and Hermione told me what Amelia had done. My mother healed me and that's why I lived. Her powers reflected the curse back on to Voldemort but it killed her in the process. She traded her life for mine" Harry said  
  
"You're very smart Harry" Dumbledore said  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Why don't you head back to the tower and get some rest. We'll send word once we are more certain of Miss Potter's condition" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Ron and Hermione did as asked without argueing. They knew better than to think that either Professor would ask Harry to go back to the tower. They also figured that McGonagal and Dumbledore wanted to speek to Harry in private.  
  
"Harry..." Dumbledore began   
  
"Why..." was all Harry could say "For six years I've trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone in my life. Why would you deliberatly keep this from me."   
  
"It was a very complicated situation, Harry" Dumbledore said "By keeping her identity secret from everyone else, we were protecting both of you. Everyone at school would have been talking about it had they known, It surely would have gotten to some of Voldemort's supporters. We couldn't allow him to find out that the Potter twins were together again. "  
  
"Well he figured it out anyway" Harry snapped "Didn't he. And now my sister is almost dead."   
  
  
"Harry you must try to understand. When Lilly gave birth to twins, everyone was overjoyed. Your parents treasured both of you beyond anything in this world. But there was a problem. It's not uncommon in our world when twins are born for one to have magical powers and the other not. Amelia was not showing any signs of having magical ability. We began to grow afraid that she had been born a squib. Your parents finally agreed with me that the best thing to do was to send her away."   
  
" You convinced my parents to get rid of my sister because she might have turned out to be a squib!" Harry said outraged at the very notion.  
  
" Of course not!" Dumbledore said "And it nearly killed them to give her up but it was the only wat to protect her. Voldemort was after your family and a squib child would have no chance against him. There was no way that your sister could be protected 24 hours a day."  
  
"Well how could I have stood a chance for that matter. I was one year old." Harry said  
  
"But Harry .... Remember when you were young. Even before you came here you could still just make things happen when you were upset or afraid. It was your natural way of protecting yourself." Dumbledore said "A squib child would not be able to do that. So we sent your sister to live with a very nice pair of muggles and we kept an eye on her for several years just to make sure that we had not been mistaken. Eventually we lost track of her and just considered it a blessing that she was with a good family who loved her and that she could grow up to have a normal life. But then her old school started sending me reports about a girl with enormous potential. Top of her class, first in everything. She was so powerful that they were not sure how to use her ability. They felt it best that she come under Hogwart's teaching and begged me to come meet with her. The moment I saw her I knew who she was. There was no mistaking Lily's daughter. I felt horrible that we had been wrong. I also knew that I owed it to your mother and father to bring her here. I convinced the ministry to revoke the transfer rule."  
  
"Does she know all of this?" Harry asked  
  
"Of course. Professor McGonagal and I told her all about her history and about you. We also explained how important it was that no one here find out her true identity. Even you. So she agreed to continue to go by her muggle name Mira Wentworth-Chase and pretend that Amelia Potter didn't even exsist." Dumbledore said  
  
"What about her scar. The one that looks like mine. If she had been put into hiding how did she get it. And why has no one seen it until now?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"The best we can figure is that it appeared on her forehead the same night that you got yours. But her muggle parents of course couldn't explain it and so they began hiding it with make up so other children wouldn't notice. When she began her study as a witch, she, being slightly vain as all teenage girls are, decided to use a spell that would remove it." Prof. McGonagal said stepping in to answer questions.  
  
Madame Pomfrey arrived at that moment to give an update on Amelia's condition.  
  
"I've done all that I can" Madame Pomfrey said "She's resting quietly and we'll just have to see how much she improves in the next few days."  
  
"I'm going to go sit with her" Harry said  
  
He pulled back the curtain that surrounded the bed where Amelia was lying. She had been cleaned up and was wearing a pair of pajamas. He sat down in the chair next to her. How could have not realized this was his sister before. He took her hand in his not really sure what else he could do or say.   
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
"Harry do you want to come to the hall for breakfast?" Hemione said   
  
"No. I'm not really hungry." Harry replied  
  
"It's been three days and you haven't left her once." Ron said "If you won't eat then at least go up to the tower and take a nap for half an hour. You need some rest."  
  
"I've been resting just fine" Harry said  
  
"Right" Hermione replied "Madame Pomfrey says you've hardly slept at all.  
  
"What if she wakes up for even a minute and I'm not here" Harry said.   
  
Hermione set her books down "I'll stay with her Harry. Just go get some sleep, please. I promise I'll send someone for you if she wakes up."  
  
Harry looked down at the form in the bed. The truth was he was exhausted. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this tired. He was sore and stiff from having been sitting in that chair for so long and the idea of being able to stretch out on his four-poster bed sounded heavenly.   
  
"I don't...." he started to say  
  
"Harry just go." ordered Hermione  
  
Harry resigned himself and climbed out of the chair and walked with Ron back to the tower. There really wasn't much discussion between the two. Mostly because Harry was to exhausted to even be able to form a complete thought.   
  
"I know you haven't been out much the last few days. But everyone wants you to know that they hope Amelia gets better quickly." Ron said  
  
"Thanks" Harry smiled a little.   
  
He and Ron reached the common room and Harry headed up the stairs to the dorm. He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed. He fell asleep a few minuets later. He began to dream about what his life might have been like had his parents not died and his sister not been sent away. He imagined that his father worked some important post at the ministry of magic and his mother perhaps would even have been a professor at Hogwarts. He imagined that when he and Amelia came home on summer vacations the family would take lone trips to exciting places. The Dursley's had never taken him anywhere. He was so happy in the imaginary world that he was visioning for himself that he decided he just might never wake up again.   
  
"Harry!" came Ron's voice intruding into his dream world "Harry!"  
  
"What" came Harry's groggy reply  
  
"She's asking for you" Ron said  
  
Harry sat up. It was dark outside and moonlight was streaming in through the space in the curtains of his four poster where Ron was holding them open. Harry threw the curtains open the rest of the way and frantically began to look for his shoes.   
  
"What time is it? How long have I been asleep? When did she wake up?" He asked.  
  
"It's 9:00 PM. Twelve hours. Just a few moments ago" Ron replied  
  
"Why did you let me sleep that long? Harry said as he and Ron ran toward the hospital wing.   
  
"Because you needed it, but Hermione has been with her the whole time." Ron said "I pulled the curtains around you bed shut when I ran up to fetch my books for afternoon class."  
  
  
When they arrived in the hospital ward, Hermione was pacing impatiently outside the curtains that had been drawn around Amelia's bed.   
  
"There you are!" she cried as the boys walked in  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked  
  
"She seems fine" Hermione said "I really didn't talk to her much. I ran to get Madame Pomfrey as soon as I realized she was coming around and then Madame Pomfrey told me to wait out here while she looked her over. The only clear thing that I understood was that she wanted me to get you."   
  
Madame Pomfrey came out from behind the curtains.   
  
"Well it looks like the whole gang is here" She mused. "You may visit one at a time."  
  
"Go ahead. You first Harry" Ron ordered  
  
Harry felt the butterflies in his stomache. What was he going to say to her. Where to start with everything he wanted to tell her. He took a deep breath and walked around the curtain.   
  
"Harry.." she said   
  
Harry looked at her. He could hardly speak.  
  
"I know you must be so angry with me" She said "Please forgive me for not telling you the truth."   
  
"What" Harry said "Oh god! Amelia how could you even think I would be upset about that. I am just so glad that you are going to be all right. I was so worried."  
  
Amelia's eyes began to fill with tears "I am glad that you know the truth. I hated keeping it from you."   
  
Harry smiled his first real smile in days. He and Amelia talked late into the night. Of course Ron and Hermione managed to pop into say hello and to see how she was feeling. Amelia told Harry about being raised by a very nice muggle couple in the United States. They were fairly well off. Her father was an investment banker on Wall Street. Her mother organized different charity funcitions. She went to the best private school in New York City. Until she received her notice to attend wizarding school in Salem, Mass. Her parents adored her and there was nothing they wouldn't do for her. She had been almost everywhere and seen everything. Harry felt a pang of jealousy for a moment that he couldn't have grown up like that.   
  
Harry told Amelia a little about what it had been like growing up for him. He told her that the Dursley's hated him for being a wizard and that the Dursley's hated their parents.   
  
"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Harry." Amelia said "They sound like rotton people."  
  
"But they were the only family I had" Harry said quietly  
  
"Not anymore" Amelia told him  
  
  
"All right you two." Madame Pomfrey said "It is way past visiting hours and Amelia does need her rest. You can come back tomorrow Harry."   
  
Harry reluctantly rose from his chair  
  
"Good night, Sis" he said   
  
Amelia smiled at hearing those words for the first time in her life "Good night, Harry"  
  
The next day Harry arrived to visit Amelia with a gift for her.  
  
"I've got something for you" Harry said reaching into the pocket of his blue jeans.   
  
"What?" Amelia asked  
  
He pulled out a little gold oval locket on a chain and handed it to her.  
  
"Open it" he said  
  
Ameila opened the clasp and inside was a picture of their parents holding Harry as a baby.   
  
"Wow. It's beautiful" Amelia said  
  
"Well I felt bad that you had to destory you necklace to save us from the dementors. Hagrid gave me a bunch of pictures of our parents my first year here. I thought you might like this one so I put it in a new locket for you."  
  
"Harry it's beautiful " Amelia said "Will you help me put it on."  
  
Harry helped her fasten the locket around her neck.  
  
"When are you going to be getting out of here?" he asked  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says in a couple of days." She told him  
  
" Good." Harry said "So what do you think about the possibility of spending the holiday on Pivot Drive with me? You could meet our Aunt and Uncle"  
  
"You mean I could help you gang up on our Aunt and Uncle. Two wizards against three muggles is the kind of odds I like to play...Don't you agree." Amelia's smiled wickedly  
  
"Oh the fun we could have" chuckled Harry "But they already know that we're not allowed to use magic outside of school."  
  
"So what. I am sure that there are other ways that we could get under their skin that don't involve magic at all.." Amelia pointed out.  
  
"Oh I can just imagine what they are going to say when they hear that I have a twin sister. Aunt Petunia will be positively beside herself." Harry said  
  
The twins disolved into laughter.  
  
Harry looked at his sister "Are you going to remove that, again?" he asked looking at the scar on her forehead  
  
"No.. I think I'll leave it." She said " It's kind of like my reward"  
  
"For what?" Harry asked  
  
"For surviving" she said.  
  
Harry smiled at her and nodded in agreement. He thought to himself that the rest of the year at Hogwarts was going to prove pretty interesting... 


End file.
